


A trip to Camelot

by Jacktherussel, JaneWinterday



Series: People linked by destiny [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Multi, knightvaliantepisode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacktherussel/pseuds/Jacktherussel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWinterday/pseuds/JaneWinterday
Summary: Jaskier receives an invitation for a tournament that takes place in the city he grew up in.Unfortunately, things are not as easy as they seem especially when his family consists of a broody witcher, a charming sorceress and a royal teenager.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: People linked by destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672579
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own neither Merlin nor The Witcher. All rights belong to their creators.

Jaskier knew exactly what that letter was going to say. Damned whoever wrote it! He had recognized the seal soon after that letter had landed in his hands. Why did he have to be royalty? He abandoned that life for a specific reason which was: stupidity. Every noble was stupid enough to randomly get killed during a duel, a hunt or a battle, it was for glory they said… For Jaskier all of that was stupid. He believed that the only reason to die for was love.  
He barged into the room, messy hair, startled expression and pale skin, he didn’t even mind that the three of them had already started eating supper “What happened?” asked Ciri worried, carefully watching as the bard took seat next to Geralt “Shit happens”  
“Jaskier, please. How come you are always so dramatic?” Geralt asked annoyed by his behaviour  
“I’m neither dramatic nor exaggerating: if death had a face that would be Uther Pendragon’s one” replied the viscount playing with the food in his plate  
“Stop acting like a child and talk to us about the problem” intervened the sorceress putting her elbows on the table and stared at the raven-haired man in curiosity “I received an invitation…” he began before Geralt interrupted him “Well? I see no problem let’s go”  
“It’s not that simple” replied the bard scratching nervously his neck “Why? Can’t you play your beloved lute anymore?” retorted the witcher grunting, he really couldn’t understand Jaskier’s behaviour sometimes.  
“Speak to us, Jaskier. We are here for you. We help each other” said Ciri taking one of the man’s hand into hers “You’re never afraid to speak so… spill it out” ordered Yennefer smiling encouragingly.  
Jaskier sighed “The city I’m invited is not magic friendly” “oh…” “but I cannot possibly go there alone. Usually it was my brother who fought in tournaments but since he is missing the one to compete should be me” Geralt laughed hard “You? Fight? Is the world upside down?” he asked shaking his head  
“Well thank for you opinion Geralt but it’s a real problem for me!” Jaskier yelled at the man  
“Guys, guys…just keep calm. We need to find a plan” stated the witch looking at the two men.  
Geralt laid against his chair and waited for Jaskier to speak “I used to live there when I was little. My brother was trained to be a knight, but I wasn’t, at all. When we left, I was known for my singing talent…they never asked me to fight but since my brother can’t attend, I suppose the place becomes mine”  
“You’ll die” replied angrily the witcher “Do you think I don’t know that? I don’t even know how to use a sword properly” retorted the bard crossing his arms.

Ciri smiled “Well, in Cintra there was a rule” the three adults stared at her impatiently “only knights can attend a tournament. You’re no bound to fight, you can name a champion to do it in your place. If a man who’s not able to use a sword properly endangers all the people around him… then is better not to fight at all”  
Jaskier smiled happily “That’s magnificent!” “But you cannot possibly go alone. You may be in danger” intervened Yennefer “Not possible. I have no enemies there” explained Jaskier to the sorceress deeply staring into her purple eyes.

“I suggest we all go to Camelot” said Ciri “No, that’s not going to happen. Magic is forbidden and well…we are quite a combination of all types of it”  
Yennefer laughed “Don’t worry. We may have a solution for our appearance. I mean, we have survived worst” Jaskier looked at her “We come with you no matter your useless attempts to keep us here”  
Jaskier opened his mouth in disbelief “Oh thanks. So, does my opinion have no worth for you?”  
“No, I am just saying that we are three against one. Who do you think will prevail in the end?” questioned the woman getting on her feet “Come on Ciri, time to go to bed”  
“But I am not tired”  
“Little girl, every respectable princess has her amount of sleep and you won’t escape it. Hop hop, in your room now. I’ll be there in ten minutes to check on you” “yes madam” whispered annoyed the teenager leaving the dining room.  
“She’s growing Yenn, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed” Geralt stated bringing a pint of ale to his lips.

“I saw that, Mr obvious but we need to discuss about our plan and she is far too smart for Jaskier” “Well…that’s an insult” observed the bard “It was meant to be in fact” added the sorceress smiling  
“Quit it you two! I am done with this bickering of yours” Jaskier and Yennefer smiled sheepishly at Geralt’s comment “okay Geralt. We will sleep without you then” said the witch exiting the room  
“You agree with her?” asked to his male lover “Who am I to oppose? See you around witcher”  
“Jaskier!” called with rough voice the hunter “If the door is locked, you’ll pay as soon as I catch the both of you!” Geralt yelled and his voice echoed through the empty corridors. 

“So, how are we going to enter Camelot?” asked Jaskier playing with his lute strings. They were sitting in their shared bedroom after putting Ciri to bed  
“I am not for planning” justified himself the witcher  
“We know. That’s why I thought about it” announced proudly the sorceress  
“Tell the truth Yennefer. Ciri told you one of her romantic and crazy stories” stated the bard “also. But this one was quiet enlightening” explained the sorceress combing her long raven hair “I may be presented as your wife” Geralt growled in disappointment  
“Oh come on, it’s not like I am taking her from you!” snapped annoyed the bard “how jealous you can become…” “Jaskier, come here” ordered the witcher.  
The bard rolled his eyes, put away his lute and reached for the man on the bed who took the younger into his arms “you’re suffocating me” scoffed “that was my plan”  
“Leave him be, Geralt. We’re trying to have a serious conversation” commented the witch turning so that she was now facing them “Okay and Ciri? Who may she be, perhaps our daughter?” Jaskier suggested  
“No, she can’t possibly be. She is a female copy of Geralt” said Yennefer “she will be his daughter. You’re a widower and Jaskier personal guard”  
“That’s sound reasonable” said Geralt tucking his fingers between Jaskier’s messy hair “so… that’s our plan?” asked the bard yawning “yep. It sounds great to me” exclaimed the sorceress enthusiastically “not to me though” grunted the witcher  
“Oh shut up. We can’t plan the rest, Geralt. We are, yeah I suppose we can say it like this, in enemy’s territory” Jaskier laughed turning on his left side and using the witcher’s chest as a pillow “well, we’ll sort things out in a way or the other…”  
“And he’s asleep” added Geralt stretching out a hand towards the woman “come, we are all tired after this afternoon training and tomorrow we’ll be off to Camelot” Yennefer smiled and laid next to the witcher  
“He’s such a baby sometimes” they both laughed “But we love him just the way he is”  
“That’s true. Without him our day would be more boring than usual” concluded the witch  
“Blow the candles for me, mmmh?” asked lazily Geralt closing his eyes “Sure. Goodnight, Geralt”  
“Night to you too, Yenn” the sorceress laid his head on the man’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky by the time they were able to see Camelot’s walls from afar. Jaskier was tired, the way to Camelot was longer than he remembered. Actually, he had slowed down his pace since he wasn’t pleased. He didn’t truly want to go back in that city. Last time he did, he was with his father…  
“I think we are here” cheered the little girl running on top of the hill. Jaskier reached her side “Yeah, that’s Camelot”   
“You really lived here?” asked Cirilla charmed by the vision   
“I did”   
The strong wind blew through their entangled hair making it difficult for them to keep their eyes open, Jaskier brought a hand to his face to protect his eyes “Well, let’s go! I don’t know you, but I am a bit tired” Ciri laughed and went back to the others.   
Jaskier remained a bit longer, he had lots of memories linked to that place and not all of them were positive, he was forced to leave Camelot because of his father’s treasure hunt.   
“Jask, are you coming?” questioned Yennefer waving her hand “Sure…” he replied running down the hill and almost stumbling on his feet   
“Careful there, bard” whispered Geralt catching him between his strong arms   
“Thanks”   
“We don’t want that pretty face of yours to get ruined, do we?” he asked quietly so that only Jaskier could hear him. Jaskier’s cheeks flushed pink before he cleared his voice and went on, towards the city gates. Geralt was a teaser and he loved him, especially when he used that rough tone. Jaskier shook his head and kept walking in front of the group.   
The bard stopped right after being allowed to enter in the city, two figures had caught his gaze and he couldn’t possibly ignore the blonde one. The two boys were fighting, the blond one was beating the other without mercy, but he knew that knight…he was boorish and arrogant and most important he used to be his best friend. They had their fun when they were younger, between banquets, music and women… But everything faded away soon after he went back to Lettenhove. But he still had a special place in Jaskier’s heart, they had grown up together after all.  
“Well, if that’s not the Prince himself” murmured aiming for that direction   
“Jaskier where are you going?” asked Yennefer worried that he could end in troubles  
“I know them” he answered calmly.

“Long time since our last meeting, you have certainly gotten better at hitting things!” exclaimed the bard applauding   
“Who dares to… My, my! Julian, where have you been? I thought you were dead or lost” Jaskier laughed and hugged the prince   
“Sorry to disappoint you, your grace, but as you see I’m still part of the living world” Arthur laughed happily, then he cleared his throat and introduced the boy who was laying on the ground next to him   
“Oh Merlin, my servant, this is Julian or better known as Jaskier, an old friend of mine” the clumsy boy got on his feet and bowed hiding his blue piercing eyes “Pleasure, my lord”   
“No need for these formalities. I’m no knight” said the man waving his hand to end that absurd ceremony. Jaskier grew with the idea that they were all the same, there were no ranks in the society, and he fought for that many times, especially when he was talking with his father. He sighed shaking his head to concentrate on the prince in front of him.  
Arthur lifted his gaze and met the most stunning woman he had never seen in all his life “Oh, such a beauty” commented the prince looking behind Jaskier who turned on his heels just in time to see Yennefer dismounting her horse nimbly “Oh, right! -exclaimed clapping his hands- Let me introduce you all. Yennefer come here, honey. My friend Arthur Pendragon, the prince and heir to the throne, would like to meet you”   
the raven locks woman came forward and bowed gracefully “Pleasure my lord. Jaskier told me everything about you”   
“I hope only good things - laughed off the prince kissing the back of her hand enchanted by her beauty- I’ve never seen a woman as beautiful as you are, my lady”   
“Don’t flirt with my wife, you rascal” The viscount warned him   
“Y-your wife?” stuttered the golden-haired boy blinking in disbelief “a pity” Jaskier ignored his comment and proceeded.   
“Here are Cirilla and her father, Geralt” Jaskier never saw Arthur flee in fear, he was the bravest a great fighter but Geralt was Geralt and, no one mentally stable would have stayed in his way, other than him, but he was his bard.  
“Nice to meet you, my lord” greeted the prince stretching out his right hand  
“I am no lord. Just a bloody guard” commented switching side to his swords and shaking the Prince’s one  
“He’s a bit scary, isn’t he? But my papa is not as bad as he seems. I swear” said Cirilla smiling at Merlin  
“I believe you, young girl” replied the boy nodding.  
“Oh, Ciri is also Yennefer handmaid” added Jaskier putting a hand on the back of his fake wife “Well, let’s go. I think your father is waiting for us”   
“Uh…y-yeah I suppose” managed to say the prince before leading them to the throne room. 

Ciri was enchanted and totally comfortable with the royal atmosphere, she was born as a princess and going to Camelot was like going back to her childhood days, she felt at home. She felt at home also with Jaskier, Geralt and Yennefer but the warm in her heart was linked to her grandmother memories. Oh how she missed her… but this wasn’t the time to remember such terrible events.   
Yennefer was totally annoyed and bored, she hated royalty especially kings like Uther, stubborn and ignorant, but she was there to help Jaskier and she would play her role. She didn’t want any of them to get hurt for a silly mistake, especially if that mistake was made by her.   
Geralt felt totally out of place and had already grunted three times during their way to the castle, a very short path indeed “Stop” hissed the bard looking him straight in the face  
“I’m not doing anything bad” Jaskier’s blue eyes widened in disbelief, he knew that Geralt didn’t like courts but it was not his first time in one… He had taken him to Cintra since he was in need of a personal guard.   
“Please, try to behave” advised the viscount calmly  
“Do I get a reward?” Geralt whispered languidly, the viscount bit his lower lip before nodding and going at Yennefer’s side to escape his lover lustful gaze.

“Did he agree?” asked the sorceress slowing her pace   
“He’s such a grumpy face” blurted out the man making the woman laugh   
“You know, give him what he wants, and he’ll behave”   
“I’ve already given up too much, my dignity is gone forever” stated Jaskier annoyed fixing his lute on his back  
Yennefer laughed “Let’s face the reality, you don’t despise the idea” Jaskier mouth snapped open   
“Of course not, but…oh we are already here. Er…when we are in front of the king let me speak” she nodded, right before the doors were opened. 

“Arthur! You came back soon…and with guests” Uther’s voice was low and authoritarian   
“Father do not tell me you don’t recognize Julian”   
Uther eyes widened in surprise “You’re clearly something else, viscount. Years of absence and finally you arrive with numerous people following you”  
“My king, these are part of my family” explained Jaskier bowing   
“Then introduce them to me. Your father never mentioned such a thing”   
Jaskier nodded “We haven’t spoken in a while…” said the bard stretching a hand toward his alleged wife “first of all I would like to introduce my beloved wife: Yennefer of Vengerberg” the sorceress made a curtsy   
“It’s an honour to be at your presence, your majesty” her purple eyes flicked on the king who took a step back and stretched out a hand “Seize her! She’s a witch!”   
“No, please. Let me explain. Do not jump to conclusions. My wife is no witch at all… apart when she is mad at me but that’s not the case. Yennefer was born with this amazing eye colour that resembles amethyst gems. Her father was a trader and he thought that this was a gift from God and I totally agree with him -Jaskier smiled- My father combined our wedding in order to create heirs with special features. My sapphire blue eyes plus her purple ones, according to my father, will generate a new colour unique in all the continent” Uther calmed down a bit “oh, that’s reasonable. Your father was totally obsessed with rarities” agreed the king.   
Jaskier turned at the princess and pointed her out “And this is Ciri, my wife’s maiden” the blonde girl made a curtsy   
“Graceful as a queen” said Uther smiling and everyone thought that he was right. Ciri was perfect, under every aspect. She knew etiquette and knew how to speak to a king but most importantly she was born into royalty, she kept her head held up and didn’t fear Uther’s gaze. “And that man?” asked curious about the mysterious figure who was hiding under a hood.  
Jaskier cleared his throat before speaking “Well, I’ll show him to you my lord if you can promise me not to harm him since he is a very special rarity that my father found long time ago” Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat, he hated speaking of Geralt in that way but this was the only way to prevent harm from Uther. The king was totally against magic for reasons that were unknown to the viscount and even if he found that silly, he couldn’t help but pretend to agree with him.  
“Then show him to us” ordered the king, Geralt took off his hoodie and everyone in the room gasped, too scared to even move “he seems dangerous but he isn’t at all unless someone tries to harm me - explained Jaskier patting the witcher on the shoulder - He was severely ill when he was a little child, magic cured him causing him to have this appearance. As soon as he was independent, he left his home not wanting to have anything to do with his step-mother who had cured him using such an abominable mean”   
“So… you have nothing to do with magic?” inquired the king suspiciously   
“Not at all, your majesty. I am human even if I don’t look alike the rest of you. I consider this a curse rather than a blessing since the day I was healed” confessed the hunter   
“You’re all welcome if you have nothing to do with magic, moreover you’re Jaskier’s friends” they all forced a smile while the viscount took a step forward   
“May I also add that I’ve chosen Geralt as my champion. My brother has been missing for months and I am no knight. According to the rules of the tournament due to my inability with swords and other kind of weapons I have the right to appoint a champion” stated Jaskier waiting for a reply.   
Uther eyes were crossed by an amused flash as he smiled eagerly “I can’t wait to see Geralt in action. Finally, we’ll have a show match for the occasion!” everyone in the room cheered.

Ciri was a bit confused, they had been walking for a long time and their rooms were nowhere to be seen. She cleared her throat and then spoke “Are you sure this is the way, Merlin?” Ciri standing at the warlock side and whispered her question “Not exactly…I’ve just arrived here in Camelot and I’m not very familiar with the place” explained embarrassed making Ciri giggle.   
“Do not worry, dear. We won’t blame you. So…where do you think our rooms might be?” asked Yennefer smiling   
“I… oh Gwen!” called the servant out loud. A young woman approached them slowly “Merlin, what are you doing here?” asked staring at the group   
“I should escort these people to their chambers – Merlin scratched his neck- but I am lost” Gwen giggled “Oh Merlin, you’re one of a kind!” exclaimed bowing at them “I’m Guinevere, but people call me Gwen. I’m Lady Morgana’s maidservant, let me guide you to your chambers”   
“Yes! -exclaimed Jaskier- I mean, no offense Merlin but it’s been a long journey” Merlin’s ears flashed pink after hearing the comment and Ciri felt the need to reassure the boy “Ignore them. Once you get to know them you realize they are not that bad. - murmured Ciri - How come you work for Arthur?”   
“Oh he’s a real hero. Merlin saved the prince” told her Gwen smiling proudly   
“Is that true? Merin, It’s amazing! And how did it happen?” asked the teenager   
“It was nothing special, Ciri -he murmured- a witch tried to kill him by throwing a dagger at him, I only pushed him to the ground… and in the end I confirmed my intuition; he’s a royal donkey” Ciri laughed amused   
“And you Gwen?” interrogated the princess tying her long blond hair with a lace   
“I’m the blacksmith daughter, my father helped me to get this job. I’ll be always grateful…it’s a good position, better than other jobs for sure and lady Morgana is really gentle”   
Ciri smiled “I haven’t met her yet, but I’m sure she must be amazing”. 

“Look at our baby, she is making friends” commented Jaskier bringing his hands to his chest in awe   
“She is MY Baby” specified the witcher slapping the bard’s ass “And tonight you’ll sing for us” stated before grunting and surpassing the smiling servants   
“Thank you for showing us the way” Yennefer said retiring in her chamber   
“No problem at all” answered Gwen bowing respectfully   
“I hope we’ll se each other soon” stated Ciri smiling encouragingly   
“CIRI!” Geralt called her, the girl rolled her eyes and giggled “coming papa! -replied annoyed- Bye guys, rest well” said the rose of Cintra before locking the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogues are directly taken from Merlin's script


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, you must be the new maid!” “How cute!” “Your hair is so beautiful!” Ciri was welcomed by cheering voices. All the maidservants were enthusiastic for the new arrival and couldn’t help but compliment the beautiful young girl. Ciri was not used to all the compliments and she soon started feeling dizzy, thankfully Gwen came to her help and put all the others at their place.   
“Don’t you have work to do? Your masters are waiting for you, do not make them wait!” ordered. In less than a minute they all disappeared   
“Thank you, I was really suffocating” Gwen smiled tackling a lock of her raven hair behind her ear “You are up early” stated taking a tray full of food. Ciri decided to make up a story… She was up because of nightmares of her past but she couldn’t possibly tell Gwen the truth.   
“Oh yeah. I wanted to have breakfast. My lady and her husband are still sleeping” explained putting the last piece of her tart into her mouth  
“Then you can come with me if you like. Lady Morgana is eager to meet you” said Gwen checking if she had taken everything.  
“Really? I’m honoured” replied Ciri after swallowing the food, Gwen giggled at her enthusiasm “You’ll see that she is very different from the other royals in this castle” Ciri nodded and followed the maid. 

Gwen was totally right, Morgana was amazing. She was kind and stunning and cared about her own maid… Not many rulers did that. They were now heading to the laundry room to wash their masters’ clothes “Gwen, do you think Arthur is more handsome than Merlin or vice versa?”   
Gwen almost chocked with her own saliva “Why this sudden question?” Ciri shook her shoulders “I heard it. The maids were talking about the prince and I was just wondering which was your opinion”   
Gwen sighed thinking carefully “I can’t speak for Arthur; I don’t know him at all apart from the fact that he is the prince. I can say that he is quite handsome, but his behaviour is that of a bully. I do not truly understand him, he’s not bad…or at least that’s what I think. For what concerns Merlin…he is kind and cute but… I don’t think I feel anything for him apart from affection or friendship” Ciri nodded and unconsciously replied “I consider Merlin cute”   
Ciri started to panic and her face flashed pink, Gwen laughed at her embarrassment “Is this the beginning of a new love?”   
Her blue eyes widened in disbelief and she coughed in distress “No way!”   
Gwen smiled gently at her “Your father won’t know about your crush. Your secret is safe with me, dear” Ciri couldn’t help but think that all of this was just a big misunderstanding. 

Yennefer lazily opened her purple eyes to meet Geralt’s yellow ones. She could feel Jaskier’s arm abandoned on her abdomen but she didn’t mind, the bard was still deep asleep “Good morning” whispered the Witcher gently pecking her soft lips “This bed is really comfortable” said the sorceress caressing the man’s chest, Geralt laughed “Good both for sex and sleep”   
She lightly hit him on the chest and rolled her eyes “Shut up - said trying to stay serious before bursting into a warm-hearted laugh - Should we wake our singing bird?”   
“Why? Let him rest, he’s had a hard time” murmured the Witcher rubbing his tired eyes.   
Jaskier grunted and sat, staring in disappointment at the couple entangled, he was already awake after all that noise “Why am I always the one who ends at the end of the bed?” asked tossing angrily his feet over the mattress   
“That’s because you keep moving and talking, even in your sleep” affirmed Yennefer   
“Bitch” retorted Jaskier getting up and getting at the wardrobe, he took a white shirt and wore it   
“Are you in a bad mood?” suggested the sorceress seeing his strange behaviour   
“Don’t worry. He’s just acting as a prima donna. He needs his amount of attention daily or else he dies” said the Witcher not paying attention to the viscount’s actions at all.   
“Fuck off, Geralt” hummed before picking up his trousers from the floor and wearing them.   
“Bard come here. Don’t you give me a good morning kiss?” Geralt asked laughing playfully   
“kiss… who would even kiss a horse’s arse” he hissed narrowing his eyes   
“Well, I think I’ll leave you two” exclaimed the sorceress getting dressed quickly and leaving the room in a hurry. 

“What’s the matter, Jaskier?” asked the Witcher using his elbows as a support   
“Nothing”   
“Come on, stop with this act. Speak to me” pleaded the hunter  
“I do not want to speak” replied Jaskier putting on his boots  
Geralt sat and patted the empty space between his legs “Come here, my Dandelion” even if reluctantly, Jaskier obliged, and sat crossed-legs and crossed-arms on the bed “I love this grumpy face”   
“Do not…”   
“Was I too harsh?” asked the Witcher kissing his callous hands   
“Who knows”   
The hunter sighed heavily annoyed by his lover’s behaviour. He had to admit that he wasn’t good with words but when Jaskier was mad… he was even worse than a broody Witcher.   
“Jaskier… - Geralt caressing Jaskier’s arms- Tell me everything” he cupped his cheeks and pecked his nose “I am here for you” added   
“It’s just… It’s not like I didn’t like it but… maybe we could… a little harsh for me to take it” blurted out with cracked voice the younger.  
Geralt chuckled and hugged his lover, laying his head on his shoulder “Thank you for telling me. I really like when we speak frankly” Jaskier nodded and Geralt hummed satisfied “So next time, tell that immediately, don’t wait the next morning” Geralt’s nose brushed Jaskier one “I will for sure” answered lazily the poet before kissing the hunter he then bit down on Geralt’s lower lip making him moan.   
The door was opened and closed harshly, they both quickly separated before checking who the intruder was “We may have a problem” stated the witch looking at the two men, she was laying against the door keeping it shut with her hands “It’s not the right time to get aroused. Geralt, dress yourself, now!” ordered tossing him his clothes   
“What’s happening?” questioned Jaskier fixing his hair   
“Lady Morgana is coming to see me, and this room is a mess moreover there’s more than one man”   
“Fuck” murmured Jaskier he then took a jacket “Wrong one. Geralt, this is yours” and tossed it to him before finding his own and wearing it   
“Let’s say that… Geralt was helping you with your bath” suggested Yennefer pushing them both behind the screen right before a loud knock could be heard through the door. 

“Come in” said Yennefer with calm voice “My lady. Lady Morgana would like to see you” announced Ciri entering   
“My room is quite a mess, I truly apologise. I’ve just woken up” said the sorceress   
“Do not worry, dear. I won’t mind the mess. Why don’t we take a walk at the market?” asked lady Morgana politely   
“That sounds great” agreed Yennefer “Let me just warn my husband, he’s quite the over reacting type if he doesn’t know where I am” explained joining the two hidden men.  
“Honey, I’ll go into town with Lady Morgana and Ciri. Tell your servant Geralt to clean up this mess before going in the arena to train” Jaskier smiled   
“Okay, wifey… have fun. I’ll keep enjoying my bath” replied moving the water in the basin.   
“I suppose we can go” stated the woman going back to Lady Morgana.   
When the women were out of the room, they both busted out laughing “So… I suppose you are not hiding bread in your pants this time” advanced the Witcher checking him out   
Jaskier smirked amused “Who knows… do you want to check?” Geralt growled impatiently before pinning the bard on the floor. 

It was a beautiful day in Camelot, the sun was shining and the sky was clear, no clouds were to be seen “Is Jaskier still the same womanizer as he was?” asked lady Morgana “Oh no, after the marriage he changed completely” explained Yennefer making Morgana smile in tenderness.  
“Your eyes are very beautiful” exclaimed the lady out of the blue   
“Don’t you find them strange, my lady?” asked Yennefer looking at Morgana’s face to see if she was lying   
“Not at all. They’re unique” The sorceress smiled “You’re very kind, my lady” Morgana smiled back at her “Are you planning to have an heir soon?” asked Morgana out of curiosity and Yennefer’s heart skipped a beat. She tried to control her emotions and immediately deleted the regret that had started growing in her heart after hearing the question.  
“Oh…I actually don’t know. I… well, not immediately. But we will someday” managed to blurt out  
“I can’t wait to see baby Jaskiers going around. Even if unfortunately, all I can think about is your future tiredness … they will never shut up” the women laughed   
“You’re right. He is quite talkative” agreed Yennefer.

“Ciri is really a beautiful girl and also well-educated”   
“I’m really proud of her” replied the sorceress   
Morgana looked at the young girl running to some young villagers and then spoke “It’s a pity that she has lost her mother at an early age”   
“True. But life isn’t always a fairy-tale” specified Yennefer “It’s like as if destiny has brought her to me. I can’t help but act as I were her mother” confessed the woman.   
The sorceress noticed the lady was blinking frequently, not a normal action if someone was healthy “Are you perhaps tired my lady?” asked worried   
The lady sighed “As always. I can’t sleep during the night. Nightmares torment me” explained while looking at a shawl   
“Did you visit the court physician?” inquired Yennefer caressing her pale hand  
“I did. But his remedies are running out all their effects. It’s like as if my body got used to it” replied   
“Did you try lavender? - suggested Yennefer- My mother used to put a branch of it under my pillow to help me sleep”   
Morgana smiled “I’ll try and let you know if works”   
“Do tell me. I would like to help you solve this inconvenience” an then they went on with their tour. 

Yennefer had discovered Morgana to be a very pleasant company, she loved talking with her especially because she felt empathy for the woman. She was beautiful and discovered that they both agreed on Arthur being a boorish and arrogant young boy. She sighed searching for Ciri who was playing with some random boys “Ciri, come here. We should be going” ordered smiling to the young girl “I’m coming” answered running to them.  
“She is such a good girl. Obedient and gentle. She will for sure blossom into an amazing woman and with you as her guide she can’t possibly escape this fate”   
Yenn laughed remembering her teenager years in Aretuza “I wasn’t like this when I was younger. My childhood has been very difficult, people always made fun of my features… I wish I had the strength I have now. I would have probably punched them in the guts” Morgana brought a hand to her lips and hid a giggle “I have just pictured this scene in my mind” explained amused “It would be a great show, better than this tournament for sure” stated as knights passed by them.  
“My lady, the King demands for your presence” announced a maid just coming from direction of the castle, panting, Morgana forced a smile “Let’s go then. Can’t possibly disobey the king” murmured “It was a pleasure, lady Yennefer. I hope we can do this again”   
“The pleasure was mine, my lady. And you can count on me if you ever are in the mood for a chat” Yennefer caressed Ciri’s hair as they were left alone in the market.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well we may find something else to do. Stop brooding in that corner and get on your feet”   
“I am not brooding at all” retorted the Witcher   
Jaskier stared at him before speaking “Yeah and I am not bored to death… Oh Merlin. Hello there, how is your day going?” asked to the servant who was approaching them   
“Not well as I hoped - replied the boy laying against a column- I do not know how to put on an armour. Arthur is going to kill me for sure”   
“Who needs armours? Scars are trophies” said Geralt proudly   
“Yeah…there are rules, Geralt. We all have to respect them” explained the viscount, he felt a bit sad… He loved Geralt’s scars especially if he had to rub chamomile oil on them.  
“I do not have an armour, you idiot” hissed angrily the Witcher   
“Language!” snapped the bard pointing at him “We have to find a solution for that then”   
“How can you even move with all that weight on?” asked the hunter confused   
“I don’t know. But I may have a solution. Come with me” happily announced the servant.   
Geralt sighed and stared at the bard “Well, do I have to lift you up?” Geralt chuckled at Jaskier suggestion “I want to see you try” murmured getting on his feet.

“Here we are. Does that armour fit?” asked Gwen to the witcher   
“I feel unease and…” “Don’t complain. You’re lucky to have one that fits you…ouch! Keep your hands to yourself”   
Geralt rolled his eyes “Can I take this off now?”   
“No, stay still. I have to close it, to see if everything is okay” replied Jaskier.

“So, you’ve got voiders on the arms. The hauberk goes over your chest” showed the woman   
“The chest. The arms. The chest” repeated the warlock   
“I guess you know what to do with the helmet” advanced the maid   
“Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I’d figured out” Gwen giggled while Merlin put the helmet on “How come you’re so much better at this than me?” asked with cherish tone the servant   
“I’m the blacksmith’s daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad” murmured fixing something on the man’s armour “No, it’s brilliant!” exclaimed Merlin sharing his excitement with the other two.   
“Now, can I take this off?” questioned Geralt lifting his arms   
“Yeah, brooding donkey. Do go on, take it off” answered Jaskier and all of them busted into laughter “Do not mind him, Gwen. You’re such a treasure to help us all out. We’ll be always thankful”   
“No, no. It was a pleasure. Really” replied gently the maid.  
Jaskier nodded “Well…let’s get going? The girl has her chores to do. Good evening dear. See you around” Gwen escorted them out and the men walked in silence till the palace yard “We separate here. We really thank you Merlin”   
“You’re welcome, Jaskier eh…I meant, my lord”   
Jaskier smiled to reassure the boy “Do not worry. We are friends. Call me Jaskier from now on” the boy smiled happily “Good night then” said while disappearing behind his door “Well, let’s go check on our ladies, uh? I wonder what they did all afternoon”   
Geralt grunted “Who knows. Probably they had fun”   
“Oh shut up, Grumpy” hissed the bard speeding up. 

“Did you call me, my dear friend?” asked Jaskier knocking at Arthur door, the prince turned to face him and smiled “come, in Jask. You know you can” told the man giving the viscount a cup of wine “Here, it’s one of the finest” explained taking a sip the prince.   
Jaskier drank before sighing heavily “Why don’t we go straight to the point?” inquired making Arthur flinch in distress “Listen Arthur, I know you don’t usually talk about your feelings, you were always the solitaire type but… We are friends since our childhood and I really regret leaving in that way but you have to know… that I was forced to leave Camelot” explained Jaskier “so yeah…You also know that I do not go around telling people’s secret so…. What’s troubling you?” asked the man staring into his friend eyes.  
Arthur sat on his wooden chair and looked at him absently “It’s a great responsibility” Jaskier nodded “as every tournament” replied carefully. The prince hissed and turned his face at the fire “It’s just… What if I fail? I mean…I’ve been trained since my early age but…failing implies many things”   
“You will never disappoint your father, Arthur” replied the bard “you’re his only son and his only aim is to keep you safe”  
“Jaskier…we are talking about honour not safety. My father won’t be pleased If I lose like some random village knight” stated Arthur annoyed  
“Then…do your best. You won’t fail. We both know that”  
Arthur brought his light blue eyes on him “Why didn’t you say goodbye?” inquired sadly “I felt so lost when you left”  
Jaskier swallowed guiltily “I didn’t even know what was actually happening, Arthur. My father woke me up in the middle of the night and took me away…I tried to run to your chambers but as you know no one could disturb the prince’s sleep. Uther was sleeping as well so that no one could have stopped him”   
“You could have written to me” Arthur replied  
“I was so ashamed… I thought you hated me” explained Jaskier  
“I did…the first months were a nightmare. I had no one to count on, I felt so lonely… Whenever there was a tournament I hoped that you would come along with your brother but you never did...” murmured the prince “Then I heard your songs, in all the taverns I went everyone was speaking of the great bard” Jaskier coughed “Hope only the last ones…. The first were really terrible” stated laughing along with the prince  
“I heard all of them it was like as if you were still here with me and I understood that you had to travel… You have always dreamt to write amazing ballads and songs and you reached your goal… I was so proud of you. When I knew that you brother was missing, I realized that finally destiny had decided to give us a second chance to see each other again”   
Jaskier made a bitter laugh “Guess what, Arthur? Destiny is a bitch”   
The prince shook his head “You’re here that’s all that matters”   
“I know…but this won’t change my mind” replied Jaskier lifting his cup in the air “Let’s make a toast! To us and our beautiful friendship. Hope it will last”   
“To our friendship then” agreed Arthur cheering.

“Are you ready?” asked quietly Yennefer cupping Geralt’s cheeks, morning came too early and she was anxious. She feared for Geralt, she didn’t want him to get hurt.  
“I am always ready. They are just humans, I fought worse” said the Witcher smiling to reassure his lover “Everything will be fine” he whispered kissing her forehead   
“Be careful” whispered the sorceress inspiring his scent  
“I will”.  
Jaskier entered “Here you are! We have to go. It’s about to start. My lady” Yennefer grabbed the bard’s arm “Take care of her” said the hunter   
“I will, Ciri, come with us, dear” “okay- agreed the little girl - Good luck, Geralt. We’ll support you!” cheered the girl before leaving. Geralt closed his hand into a fist “Let the act begin” he sighed, grabbing his sword and went at the meeting point. Uther was already sitting in his place “Knights of the realm, it’s a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces” a box was opened to confirm his words but Geralt kept searching for his family until he met Jaskier’s blue eyes, the man smiled at him and whispered something in Yenn’s ear, she nodded and smiled at the hunter. “It is in combat that we learn a knight’s true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!” everyone exited the arena while the crowd cheered for the participants.  
“Go, papa!” screamed Ciri waving her napkin “Your daughter is truly something else” stated the prince smiling “What do you mean?” Geralt questioned confused  
“I wished that my father cheered for me the way she does…but that’s not the case. I must prove I’m a real knight and not a coward. Guess I’ll take the champion place even this round” Geralt looked at the man as he went in the arena to fight.

“Hey Geralt, here you are. I think you’re next”   
“Merlin” greeted the man   
“Nervous?” asked the servant pacing around   
“Not at all, I fought worse” replied calmly the hunter  
“Oh right… Jaskier told me something about that” answered the young warlock   
“What did he tell you exactly?” asked cautiously “He really admires your strength and how you fought all those husbands who wanted to kill him. I wouldn’t have done the same for Arthur”   
Geralt chuckled “Trust me, you would. I see the way you look out for him”   
Merlin shook his head “I don’t think so” replied before receiving in the arms Arthur’s helm “What are you waiting? Clean it! Bring me water” “I’ll go” said hurrying down the road.  
“He’s a good boy, do not torture him too much” stated the witcher   
“I won’t. He saved me, but he’s still my servant”   
“Mmh”   
“You’re not the talkative type, aren’t you?” Arthur said  
Geralt lifted his sword “Guess not, my prince”   
“Uh Geralt” the witcher turned to face him “Win this round” Geralt nodded and entered the arena.  
The fight was harder than he thought not because his rival was good at it but the armour slowed him down and he hated it. He had to think twice before swirling his big sword above his head… Monsters were easier to kill, even Silkimoras were nothing compared to an armour. He managed to block his rival’s sword with his hand by grabbing it by the blade, he tossed it away and attacked him with a head-butt and the knight fell on his back unable to get back on his feet. He was bleeding from his nose while Geralt checked his hand, but no marks were visible since he was wearing his leather gloves.   
“Nice round, Geralt” exclaimed Merlin entering his tent “Do you need help with the armour?” asked helping the man to get rid of it “Thank you, Merlin”   
The boy smiled “No problem. I have finished Arthur’s chores… I saw you needed help and I decided to come” explained   
“Will you clean it?” asked the man  
“You don’t want me too?” replied smiling the servant   
“There’s a reception this evening. Don’t you want to take part in it?”   
“Nah, those things aren’t for me”   
Geralt hummed “Neither for me. I’ll go just because I’m a champion” affirmed the hunter getting on his feet “Take care Merlin. Do not stress yourself too much” the servant nodded “I won’t, I promise”.


	5. Chapter 5

“Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord” introduced himself the knight  
Geralt grunted at the man’s words, he didn’t like him, Valiant gave him bad vibes   
“What’s the matter?” asked Arthur who was standing at his side  
“I don’t know. He just seems too perfect to fit in a duel” Geralt replied  
“He is the ideal knight” said Jaskier smiling “the one that bard’s talk about”  
Geralt snorted “You’re disappointed?” Arthur asked him already knowing the answer  
“Shouldn’t I, your grace? All of this is false- stated -Did you see my daughter?” asked the hunter to Jaskier “No…She was with Yenn but they are no longer together” replied the man looking at the raven haired woman  
“I’m going to search her”   
“You can’t” replied the bard “All knights are here. You must stay until it’s finished” Jaskier remembered him and Geralt rolled his eyes annoyed “She may be in danger”  
“Oh, come on! She has survived a war, she will manage to survive an empty castle” the Witcher hissed “Just relax and let her be… she needs her freedom, Geralt” said Jaskier before smiling at the approaching figure.  
“I saw you in action today” Geralt tilted his head at the knight while Arthur put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder to avoid the conversation with Knight Valiant. “I did the same. I have to admit you’re quite good with your sword”   
Sir Valiant smiled “You are quite a beast when it comes to fight. I hope we can be friends”   
“I wish the same. None of my enemies has ever survived to tell the story” stated the Witcher leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

“You really used me to avoid that knight?” asked Jaskier laughing  
“Stop making fun of me, I can’t stand his presence” Arthur retorted   
“Yeah… You know…leaving Geralt alone with him isn’t the best option” explained Jaskier seeing the hunter walking away “see? I’ve told ya”  
“At least I wasn’t the one that had to do that. My father would have never forgiven such a behaviour from me” murmured the prince  
“I know… I see you’re still the same. The question is… do you hate him because he’s better than you or because he’s really annoying?” asked Jaskier smiling innocently   
“He’s not annoying and neither better than me. I just don’t like him… It’s so strange, he was a bad fighter when he was younger… and he never won a tournament. How can he be so good?”   
“He trained?” suggested Jaskier picking up his lute  
“Training doesn’t help you when you can’t even properly hold a sword”   
“You… this is an insult” stated the bard  
“It is not meant for you, of course. You have always been more interested in women and poems than war and weapons”   
“Well… it’s always an insult” Jaskier repeated smirking   
“Stop with that attitude, won’t you?” Arthur pleaded him  
“Why? Making you feel guilty is so good. I always pressed you to be kind to me… Will you insult your only friend?”   
“You’re not my only friend” specified the knight  
“Oh really? Who are the others? Those knights in shining armour? They speak to you only because you’re the king’s son” said the viscount  
“Now you’re insulting me” exclaimed the prince  
“I live for that” answered Jaskier giggling  
“Go somewhere else and play your lute, you little shit”  
“I will… idiot”  
Jaskier went in the middle of the room before Arthur could reply and smiled at the crowd and started his show.

“Merlin? Is that you?” asked Ciri approaching the boy who was walking down a dark corridor  
“Oh, hello Ciri. How are you? I mean, why are you here alone? Shouldn’t you be at your father’s side?”   
she shook her shoulders “I had to take some time for myself”   
“Ah I get you. I do it sometimes too” murmured under his breath the warlock.  
“Where are you off to with that armour?”   
“Oh this? It’s your father’s. I bring it to the armoury” explained the boy  
“May I join you? I’ll keep you company while you work”   
Merlin smiled “I can’t possibly refuse your company, Ciri. You’re my friend” the girl smiled back “let’s go then. Give me the helmet” ordered as they walked down the dark alley.  
“Your father is nice” stated Merlin making Ciri smile  
“I know. He’s the bravest person in this world” replied the maiden  
“Why?”   
Ciri hummed “I lost my mother at an early age. He raised me all by himself” Ciri’s heart lost a beat as she remembered her grandmother and her last words: find Geralt of Rivia, he’s your destiny. She shook her head and focus her attention to the path.  
They had arrived in the armoury and Merlin had already put down Geralt’s armour when the girl turned to face the boy to speak again but a strange sound like a snake’s hiss stopped her  
“Did you hear it?” asked suspiciously widening her eyes  
“Yeah…it was like… a snake” the girl held onto Merlin’s arm   
“Here in Camelot? Are snakes in the castle?” asked worriedly the girl   
“I don’t know…wait, look” Merlin knelt down to have a better look at one of the snakes painted on Sir Valiant’s shield and Ciri did the same “What are you looking for?” whispered the blonde   
“Its eye has moved” stated Merlin, the girl blinked in confusion “That’s not possible” whispered but she checked it too, the snake was totally still.  
“Can I help you with something, boy?” they both stiffened and looked up to meet Valiant’s eyes   
“Nope. I’m good. I, I was just…I was, erm, gathering my master’s armour” mumbled Merlin getting on his feet “Then you’d best be on your way.” He then looked into Ciri’s big eyes “You too, little girl. Maiden shouldn’t be seen in a man’s company, especially at this late hour” she nodded in distress and helped Merlin to pick up Arthur’s armour   
“Right, yeah. No problem” added Merlin almost running out of the room followed right behind by the princess. 

Ciri was lying in bed staring at the darkness outside her window, the trembling flame of the candle didn’t reassure her at all. She was afraid for both Merlin and she, Valiant wasn’t at all as he wanted people to see him. She sighed heavily “What’s troubling you, my dear princess?” she turned her head and met Geralt’s loving gaze “You are here”   
“How couldn’t I?” replied the man sitting on the bed next to her “The banquet was so boring” He cleared his throat “Where have you been? I’ve been searching for you”   
“I was with Merlin”   
“Off to?” questioned the witcher   
“Armoury. He had to take Arthur’s armour. I’ve just helped him” Geralt smiled and ruffled her hair   
“You have a big heart, Cirilla” she smiled as the man sat nearer to her, she tugged her face into his shirt and breathed “You’ll protect me, no matter what, right?”   
“Always, Ciri. I live for that” she smiled reassured “I do not like Sir Valiant”   
Geralt chuckled at her statement “Me neither, let’s call it a feeling”   
she giggled “I must agree with you. Merlin said that he saw the snakes on his shield blink… do you think he may be using magic?”   
“I don’t know. Everything is possible as far as we know it. But I suggest we stay out of this for our own safety. We are already involved…let’s not make this worse”   
Ciri nodded “Can you tell me one of your adventures?” Geralt chuckled “Okay, but after that you go to sleep” “Sure” replied the girl laying down   
“Thank you Geralt” murmured the princess already half asleep “You don’t need to thank me, Cirilla. I’m the one who has to do it, you became part of my life and now I can’t possibly imagine one without you in it - he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead- Sleep well, my dear” murmured before closing the door behind him.

When Geralt entered his shared bedroom, he found his two lovers tangled up in a tight embrace on the bed in the middle of a very relaxing pillow talk. “Do you think we are safe here?” asked the sorceress caressing the bard’s chest “Yeah, we are. They are my friends and we have their trust” explained Jaskier “Moreover Geralt would never let them hurt us” they both chuckled.  
“I’ve missed this” stated the bard pecking Yennefer’s nose, she smiled sweetly “You wrote a song about my sweet kiss… let’s hope it doesn’t really kill you” Jaskier coughed embarrassed “Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite human”   
“I do really hope I’m your only one” Yennefer laid her head on the bard’s shoulder   
“You are… quiet an annoying one, but you are”   
“You!” exclaimed indignantly the man pinching her tender flesh “Ouch! Stop that” warned pointing her index at him, Jaskier opened his mouth and took it in, gently licking her slender finger “Glad to see this is already your second round” intervened the witcher approaching them and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“You’ve been staring all this time?” asked disappointed the bard   
“Not at all. I’ve just heard: Geralt would never let them hurt us” the hunter imitated him “Fuck you” snapped the bard rolling his eyes “Why don’t you do it for me?” asked the witcher kneeling on the mattress   
“Why should I? I’m busy with my lady here” Yennefer looked at the both “I won’t choose a side” affirmed calling herself out   
“Traitor - huffed Jaskier laying down on the pillow- You’re too covered for my taste” complained the younger smirking “Oh… someone is eager?” questioned Geralt taking off his shirt “I like those pecs of yours” Yennefer laughed amused “Do you ever shut up?” she asked to Jaskier.  
Geralt shook his head “He will never do that- answered caressing the other’s naked leg - Shall we start?”  
“If you must” replied the viscount biting down on his lower lip, he was a bit impatient.   
Everything was going swimmingly until someone knocked at their door alarming them “Hide” whispered the witch while Geralt ran behind the screen and they hid under the blankets to cover their naked bodies “Who’s there?” asked Yennefer trying to sound calm   
“It’s me, Guinevere, my lady. I didn’t know what to do. Gaius is sleeping and lady Morgana had another nightmare. It took me quite an amount of time to wake her up” Yennefer lifted her hair   
“I’m coming. Just give me five minutes” replied getting on her feet. She quickly refreshed herself and got dressed “I’ll be back, honey” said to Jaskier who waved at her lazily   
“I’ll miss you. Even if I won’t get bored” specified smirking “be good” warned him the sorceress before leaving the room.  
“Come on white wolf, show me what you’re hiding behind that screen!” ordered the viscount laughing hard after hearing Geralt’s usual “hmm”.


	6. Chapter 6

Yennefer was exhausted especially after helping Morgana out. When she had arrived in her room, she saw the girl pacing around anxiously, she comforted her and tried to understand what kind of dream she had had but the result was nothing. Morgana couldn’t remember a thing. Yennefer sighed and walked into Ciri’s bedroom; the blond girl was playing with a wooden wolf, gifted by Geralt when they first met, not having anyone to play Gwent with. “Hello Ciri, I’m here to escort you to our seats”   
Ciri smiled at her “You look so tired, Yenn. Are you sure you want to go?” the sorceress nodded “Geralt needs our support after all” she explained leading the way. They met up with Jaskier at the entrance of the arena “Here comes my lady!” exclaimed the bard kissing her cheeks “Are you feeling well?” he asked worried   
“I am, thank you. Why don’t we go? Ciri, are you coming?”   
“mmh…I think I’ll stay here. Merlin might need my help” Yennefer and Jaskier exchanged a knowing look “Well then, we’ll be going” stated at the end the man.

“Hello there, Merlin” the boy smiled at her “Good morning, Ciri. Aren’t you taking your place?” questioned the man   
“No, I would like to stay here if you don’t mind” Merlin’s head snapped up showing his excitement   
“I don’t mind at all. Your father is next. You’ll see. He’ll win for sure” explained the young man   
“I know. He’s the best after all”   
“Yesterday he fought valiantly for not being a knight” Ciri nodded proudly. They watched carefully the whole fight but Geralt won without problems, he was too smart and agile to lose. Geralt went near them and Ciri hugged him “You’re the best. I wish I could fight like you” stated cheering, he caressed her head “You will someday, little girl” murmured before going into his tent.   
When he came back Ciri and Merlin were still engrossed in the show “Who’s fighting?” asked curious “Oh…let’s see who’s next: Knight Valiant and Sir Ewan- announced Merlin - Oh, Ewan is a rather good fighter too” “mhh” answered Geralt and Merlin looked at him with a puzzled expression “Oh they’re starting” exclaimed the girl pointing at the pair.  
“Why isn’t sir Ewan getting up?” asked Ciri worried “I think he’s badly hurt” murmured Merlin watching carefully as Gaius entered the arena with his medical bag “I’ll go with him” explained hurrying behind the court physician.

“Come on, Yenn what you have seen, must be true” said Jaskier walking into their bedroom   
“How can I be sure? I didn’t sleep last night. I may have imagined things” replied the sorceress laying on the bed while rubbing her exhausted eyes “Gosh…I have also a terrible headache thanks to your random rumbling”   
“MY…Excuse you!” demanded the bard showing all of his indignation   
“Come on Jaskier, leave her alone - intervened the witcher filling his cup - but Jaskier is saying the truth. What you saw was real… I saw snakes coming out from his shield too” explained the witcher. He sipped some wine “Shouldn’t we tell Uther?” suggested Jaskier pouting   
“Oh really? We do not have any proofs”   
Jaskier sighed defeated “Oh you’re right, Geralt”.   
“What if we find them?” asked Ciri cupping her cheeks after a minute of silence, Geralt turned his head to face her and fixed his golden eyes into her blue ones “Do not even think to do what you’re thinking”   
She widened her eyes “I won’t” stated the girl “I’m obedient” replied getting on her feet   
“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Jaskier staring deeply at her searching in her eyes for the truth “I’m going to have a walk. It’s still early and I don’t feel like going to sleep”   
“Ciri, let me tell you this even if I know you don’t need me to do it. Do not go out there and end up in troubles. Please, we are far from the world we know here, normality, reigns. Do not act on impulse. Think about your actions carefully” told the hunter in a low tone, she nodded “I’ll be, I promise” replied leaving the room.   
“She’s so damned independent” affirmed the witcher “She’s the lioness cub, she must have inherited something from her grandmother” Geralt eyed the bard who was preparing his instrument “Are you really going to play?” asked looking at the sleeping sorceress Ooh…I have this inspiration but I suppose you’re right. I’ll be going in Ciri’s room then, just to… ehm well, not wake the sleeping dragon”   
Geralt chuckled “Let me come with you. She needs to rest peacefully, and I never thought I would be saying this, but I would like to hear you play”.

Ciri was walking down the corridors and unexpectantly she found herself near knight Valiant’s quarters. She really wanted to keep going but her feet really didn’t want to move! She smiled and went closer to the area and to her surprise she found Merlin looking through the chink, she gently touched his shoulder and he jumped scared. She hushed him and started doing the same. Valiant was holding a little mouse and he slowly walked in front of his shield “Dinner time, come on” said lifting the rat by his tale, three snakes came out the shield and ate the mouse immediately, the two scurried away too afraid to keep looking and ran as fast as they could to not get caught by the evil knight. Ciri could only think that she was totally right about that man, he was a liar and for sure he wanted to kill someone important.

“Geralt, I know what I saw!”   
“Yes, and I had told you not to do that, Ciri!” yelled the man  
“But…” Geralt stopped and looked angrily at the girl “No buts! You were so careless, what if he had caught you, uh? There are many ways to hurt a woman”   
“We are not really having this conversation” snapped back the girl “I’m big enough to defend myself”   
“That’s not the point”   
“Oh really? It looks like this!” replied angrily the woman taking her bag and filling it with some clothes  
“Where are you going?”   
“I might sleep at Gwen’s house. I just need a break”   
“From what?” asked confused the witcher  
“You’re suffocating oppression!” retorted taking his mantle.  
“Do not dare…” Geralt started pointing his finger at her  
“I will! I’m not a child anymore, Geralt. But you seem to have missed that so…until you won’t figure out that I’m independent and totally able to take care of myself…I won’t be coming back to my room”   
“CIRI!” called the witcher following her to the door   
“Do not even dare to use magic on me. There are no means for you to use to stop me…unless you knock me out”   
“You’ll be surprise to hear that’s a really tempting solution” murmured the man grinning his teeth   
“I see… goodnight Geralt. Sleep well” she left him without even blinking. 

“Well, good job. Tomorrow our heads will be on top of Camelot walls” he looked at Jaskier   
“Why are you always so dramatic?” snapped back Geralt  
“Is this truly your question? I totally fear Yennefer’s reaction. Let’s hope she sleeps until morning or else our death is closer than we imagine” Geralt shook his head and punched the wall unable to control his anger.  
“Good… You’ll pay for the damage” Geralt looked at him “shut up, Jaskier” replied pacing around “Calm down. She’s safe. You acted as a crazy father. Let her be herself. She’ll calm down and she’ll come back to us…after you’ll apologize to her”   
“What for?”   
“Uh let me see… oh look a never-ending list” explained Jaskier giggling  
Geralt’s head snapped up “Are you really joking?”   
“Yeah because you are far too dramatic” they stared at each other for a time that seemed eternal then they busted into laughter. Geralt sighed sitting next to the bard “I’ll apologise. You’re right I over-reacted but I’m worried she might end up in troubles and hurt herself”   
“That’s parenting - explained Jaskier patting his lap - Come on, sleep here. I won’t mind being your pillow for the night” Geralt groaned and laid down, Jaskier tangled his fingers in his long white hair “This is what I love the most” murmured the bard   
“Blessed silence?” whispered the hunter  
“Oh, you mean witcher!” replied the viscount smiling happily “No, you have a soft side with us. That’s what I love. Witchers should be heartless and cold but you have never been, punch in the guts aside”   
Geralt chuckled and stared into Jaskier’s deep blue eyes “I fell for you before even realizing it”   
“That’s because you’re not able to understand your own emotions. And that’s why when you take a step forward you take three backward”   
“Do you want a punch in the guts?” Geralt asked  
“No…I’m fine. I think I’ll pass- replied Jaskier caressing Geralt’s scar - Sleep, my wolf. Tomorrow you’ll be fighting”.

“Ciri? - asked confused the maid after opening her door - Come inside. It’s cold out there” Ciri stepped in, the house was small but welcoming “Take a seat. My father isn’t home these days. A friend needed a hand with some house fixing” explained serving the girl a glass of water “Thank you” replied Ciri drinking  
“Why are you out here at this late?” the blond sighed “I had an argument”   
“With your father?”   
the princess nodded “yeah… I mean, I did something he had forbidden me to do and this is the result. He always treats me as a child”   
Gwen smiled “Ciri, your father lives for you. I saw the way he looks at you as if you were his most precious treasure - explained the maid - he worries for you, as every father does.”   
“Lately we’ve been arguing a lot. I think it’s this place… he doesn’t like Camelot very much” suggested Ciri “maybe he’s scared. It’s a new town and since he doesn’t know much about it he wants to protect you from every harm” “but I am perfectly able to do that on my own” snapped the girl angrily “I mean…how can he ignore that?” “Ciri he doesn’t ignore anything. He just…let’s put it this way: he really loves you; he would give his own life for you. That’s why he wants you to obey. Do not take it as the end of the world…” said Gwen taking Ciri’s hands into hers “you have all the rights to be mad at him. But as every other time anger will fade off and you’ll realize that he was right” Ciri nodded “I know he acts this way to protect me but I feel caged” Gwen smiled “We are tired and exhausted I think that sleep will help you. You can use my bed”   
“You’re a real friend Gwen”   
“You would have done the same, Cirilla”  
the blond girl smiled tenderly “I can’t’ remember the last time someone used my full name”   
Gwen caressed her back “Does this bother you?” “Not at all, it feels good” said the princess going behind the curtain that separated the two rooms “Sleep well, Ciri”   
“You too Gwen. And thank you again” stated before blowing out the candle.  
Ciri laid on her right side and stared at the full moon up in the sky, she knew that she wasn’t totally right but at the same time she wasn’t totally wrong. She had risked her life, true, but now she was sure that Valiant was a villain, one that they had to defeat before he could reach for the crown prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the the timeline of our story (based mainly on the TV show):  
> In order to match the series' timelines we had to change some things from the Witcher like Jaskier's age:
> 
> Morgana's Birth: 1240  
> Arthur's Birth: 1244  
> Jaskier's Birth: 1238  
> Ciri's Birth: 1250
> 
> Jaskier and Arthur's first meeting takes place in 1250 during Morgana's tenth birthday party  
> Jaskier's leaves Camelot at the beginning of the year 1255 and after two months he separates from his father.  
> Jaskier meets Geralt in Posada in 1255 after two months of wandering.   
> 1256 Jaskier and Geralt meet Yennefer due to the djinn's accident
> 
> Jaskier doesn't attend Pavetta's coming of age party and betrothal   
> As a consequence, Geralt and Jaskier parting ways on the mountain is not that dramatic as in the tv show.
> 
> The four of them arrive in Camelot in 1265.  
> Ciri is 15 years old (and has been with Geralt for two years)  
> Jaskier is 27 years old  
> Arthur is 21 years old  
> Morgana is 25 years old  
> Merlin is 17 years old  
> Gwen is 20 years old


	7. Chapter 7

Yennefer awoke in an empty bed, she got dressed and went into the dining room only to find Uther speaking with Jaskier. “Good morning dear Yennefer. I’ll leave your husband to you now. We had finished our conversation” she smiled and made a courtesy “Thank you, your majesty” she murmured following the king path with her eyes.   
“Where’s Ciri?” questioned the sorceress crossing her arms “well… I’m not her father. Why should I know?” replied Jaskier caressing his beloved lute “Do not mess with me, I’m already in a bad mood. So, where’s the girl?” repeated the woman   
“I’m fine, Yenn. Jaskier didn’t know where I was. I slept at Gwen’s place. I needed to clear my mind” “Something is fishy” stated Yennefer almost incinerating Jaskier with her flaming purple eyes “He did nothing. It was me. I over-reacted a bit… Geralt was right, I disobeyed his orders” explained the blond girl biting an apple “Why were you looking for me?”   
“Oh right. Morgana asked me to have tea with her… can you explain to me the basic rules?” Jaskier laughed hard “Stop it, bard!” retorted angrily the sorceress   
“You? Asking for advice? This is a day to remember” almost screamed while getting on his feet “Where are you going?”   
“Where do you think I’m heading to? Geralt needs to know this” running off to the arena  
the woman sighed “I’m going to kill him one day”   
“We both know that you won’t” murmured the princess walking at her side.  
“Do you like Morgana?” asked the girl “She is kind and after thinking carefully about her frequent nightmares, I fear she might have magic”   
“Why do you think that?” questioned curious the girl  
Yennefer sighed heavily “Because her nightmares are visions…or I think it this way. She mostly forgets them… and that’s good or else she would have already gone crazy” explained the raven. 

Geralt was killing that stock, he had already hit it thousands of times and it was thinner than before. Many knights ran away scared of his fury but not the prince, he stopped next to him “He’s definitely dead” stated making the witcher grunt. “You’re in a bad mood? I saw Ciri coming from the village this morning”   
“Yeah, she slept at Gwen’s” Arthur laid against the wooden stock   
“Good…she has already friends. Why are you so mad then?” his yellow eyes flashed on the prince “Because I can’t fucking do anything right!” yelled throwing his sword away.   
Geralt breathed deeply “I’m sorry” whispered colleting his sword from the grass   
“You should calm down. The fight is about to start”   
“I don’t give a shit about that damn tournament” replied annoyed the hunter “I’m just taking part in it because of Jaskier” explained passing a hand through his white hair and rubbing his tired eyes. He didn’t get any sleep at all, Jaskier fell asleep soon after he had closed his eyes and Geralt could think about his conversation with Ciri. He was a bad parental figure. “Mmh. You’re good. I do not doubt you’ll win over the perfect Knight Valiant” Geralt nodded at the prince statement and left without a word. 

Geralt knew he could win over that shitty knight without any effort. He would have achieved that goal if only snakes hadn’t bitten him and made him fall to the ground like an idiot. Gaius had immediately entered the arena and helped the man getting on his feet, he walked him to his studio and looked at his wounds. “You have three bites” stated surprised the man “One wasn’t enough I suppose” replied the witcher before drinking one of his potions “What did you just drink?” asked tilting his head the old man  
“It’s better if you don’t know this. It’s something against venom”   
“All types?”   
“yeah” answered grunting in pain as the healing began.   
“Could you make it for him too?” asked with hope in his eyes the physician  
“Not possible” Gaius looked at him right before all his family barged into the room   
“How are you, Geralt?! Are you still bleeding?” asked in a high pitch tone the bard “Come on, he survived worse but let me check it” added the sorceress   
“Did the snake bit you?” asked Ciri making everyone froze   
“How come both you and Merlin know about the snakes?” questioned Gaius interested   
“We…saw him by accident” “sure” Ciri laughed nervously “By the way…how are you feeling?”   
“I had to take one of my mixes to regain my strength… “ explained Geralt looking at the marks disappearing slowly “It must be a very powerful magic to last for so long even on you” intervened Yennefer looking closely “Gaius I have a wonderful idea!” exclaimed Merlin entering “We can use Geralt’s word” Gaius stared blankly at the warlock “No, Merlin. We cannot do that”   
“Why?” asked approaching them “w-where are your wounds?” asked surprised the young man   
“I think we should explain some things” stated Jaskier sitting on chair.

“Are you saying that you are a sort of mutant created by magic to kill monsters?” asked shocked the warlock “That’s it” replied in a low tone Geralt   
“I thought you were just a legend” they looked at the court physician   
“Okay… you have magic then?” asked at Yennefer the young man “As Ciri. But she’s still learning how to control the chaos in her”   
“Wow…I’m so happy to not be the only one”   
“You too?” asked surprised the blond princess clapping her hands together “yes”   
“I suppose you have no supernatural powers?” Jaskier gasped outraged by his statement “He’s just a bard” intervened Geralt “I’m a viscount working as a bard for passion, please” he corrected annoyed.   
“How come you decided to come here?” asked Gaius shocked “It’s the most dangerous place”   
“We know. But Jaskier is part of our family. We cannot leave him by himself, he would die immediately” “thanks” commented disappointed the viscount. “Will you keep our secret?” asked gently Ciri   
“Of course, we will” replied Gaius “That antidote of yours can’t be used for Sir Ewan?” “No, it may kill him quicker since he’s human” explained Geralt getting on his feet   
“Where are you going?” asked the physician   
“To my room” told the witcher  
“Wait, take these herbs…for precaution. They will help you to regain your strength and health quicker” told them Gaius handing a packet at the man “Thank you, Gaius”   
“You’re welcome” replied the man going back at the unconscious knight side. 

“It was so humiliating” murmured Geralt rubbing his tired face “Come on, now. Stop thinking about it. You can’t possibly change the past” replied Jaskier after throwing a cold-water bucket over the witcher’s head “Couldn’t you warm it up a bit?” “well? I can warm your body if you want” “fuck off. I’m weak” “my love and I’m wanting” sang Jaskier throwing bathing salts and dried herbs into the bathtub “  
Do I really stink that much for you?”   
“Not at all… I like your onion scent” Geralt grunted in an attempt to repress a laugh   
“I lied”   
“I know… I also rubbed a real onion on you to check if you were telling the truth”   
“I remember… I thought you were under some strange curse” explained the witcher laughing amused, Jaskier was actually very drunk that day, he was still wondering how he could remember those events   
“mmh, that face”   
“What? I need to scare some other vengeful lord?” Geralt asked  
“No, I was talking about your beautiful smile” replied Jaskier caressing Geralt’s shoulders “Take care, uh? I’ll go check on our ladies. When I come back, I hope you’ll ready”   
“mmh…naked on the bed?”   
“No, do not tempt me, Geralt. Dressed and shaved. There’s a feast tonight and I’ll sing. Everyone will assist at Jaskier’s triumphant performance!” said happily trotting out of the bedroom. 

“Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger  
Come quell your daughter's hunger

To pull on my horn as it rises in the morn  
For 'tis naught, but bad luck to fuck with a puck  
Lest your grandkid be born a hairy young faun  
Bleating and braying all day, hey ho  
The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba”

“Long live Valiant” everyone cheered “So, Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?” asked Uther smiling “He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent” replied the knight “You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you”   
“I’d be honoured, My Lord” Valiant bowed then he approached Yennefer and Morgana “My ladies, are you enjoying the evening?” asked politely “Yes, it’s quiet a beautiful feast indeed” answered Yennefer meeting Geralt’s gaze “I really love your husband’s song” murmured Morgana smiling   
“He’s unique. His songs are difficult to understand sometimes” Morgana laughed “Oh Yennefer, will I ever hear a compliment leave your lips?” “We’ll see” murmured the sorceress excusing herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin was in a bad mood and the girls knew it but they wanted to help him. He was accused of lying and Ciri knew that he was totally right. She felt partly guilty since she knew the truth but she couldn’t do nothing to help him.  
“Hello, Merlin” said Ciri and Gwen approaching the young man and sitting at his side  
“Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?” asked Gwen and Merlin nodded “What are you going to do?” questioned the maid worried  
“I mean…you must have come out with some ideas after a few hours” added Ciri  
“Why does everyone seem to think it’s down to me to do something about it?” asked the warlock looking at the girls  
“Because it is! Isn’t it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong” replied Gwen firmly “That’s true. Show them what you’ve got!” added the princess lifting her fist in the air.  
“And how do I do that?” asked Merlin sad  
“I don’t know” whispered Gwen, Ciri got up and walked till a dog statue, she laid her arm on it and patted the dog’s head “so beautiful…” murmured checking on Merlin “That’s it” exclaimed the man getting on his feet “Where are you going?” questioned Gwen confused  
“Do you have a wheelbarrow?” he asked smiling. 

Ciri went to bed early, she was tired especially after trying some spells with Merlin. She knew she shouldn’t have practised magic, but that book was so tempting, of course neither of them was able to get the spell to work. She really wanted to sleep but she was so tensed and anxious for Arthur’s fate. She didn’t want him to die tomorrow. He was young and had all his life before him.  
She heard a light knock at her door “Come in- said sitting- Oh…why are you all here?” asked surprised  
“You kept moving. We wanted to know if you needed something” said Yennefer sitting on the bed and caressing her head  
“Are you worried for Arthur?” asked Geralt sitting at her other side  
“Yes… he can’t die tomorrow” stated the princess  
“He won’t. Merlin will find a solution; we know he will” said Jaskier jumping on the bed  
“You’re the worst parental figure, Jaskier” commented the sorceress lightly punching his arm “ouch” murmured the man rubbing it.  
“Can you sing me to sleep, Jaskier?” asked the girl laying down again  
“We’ll give you the goodnight” said both Geralt and Yennefer  
“I’m the best, see? Leave me and my daughter alone, meh” said Jaskier receiving a punch by Geralt  
“Do not ever try to claim her as yours and only yours…understood?”  
“You could have avoided violence” grunted the bard  
“Oh… I’ll make it up to you later, singing bird- replied guiltily the witcher - Jealousy took over me, I’m really sorry for hurting you” apologised leaving the room with Yennefer.  
“What song do you want, little princess? The ballad of the lion cub of Cintra?”  
“It would be great, Dandelion” replied sleepily the princess. Jaskier smiled and started to sing and playing his lute, he was a good singer for someone… and that someone was his own family. 

Jaskier left a candle on for Ciri who was deep asleep and headed to Arthur’s chambers, when he arrived he saw Merlin walking away with a sad expression, he stopped on the threshold of the prince’s chambers and smiled lazily “I thought you were crying in fear” Arthur’s head snapped at his direction and he grunted in disappointment  
“Please, do not tell me you’re here to convince me to withdraw” Jaskier entered without being invited and took seat next to the fire  
“Should I? I was never the valiant one”  
Arthur sighed heavily and looked at him “Is he truly using magic?” Jaskier shook his shoulders  
“How can I tell? I’m only a bard” replied feeling his heart ache, he wished he could tell him the truth, but he couldn’t risk, not even for his friend. Family was more important.  
“I know this Arthur Pendragon, the first time we met you were a scared little lad, who was still peeing in his pants”  
“That’s not true…I was six years old and did not know anyone at the feast”  
“Keep denying it, I’m sure you did though. But this is not what I wanted to say. Even if in your heart there was fear and your body was trembling, I saw determination in your eyes, something that can’t be seen in everyone. You are, at least in my opinion, the bravest and you act according to justice so…if you think that he may be cheating cut him into pieces for he does not deserve to win”  
“I didn’t make you such a vengeful one” commented surprised the blonde  
“You do not know many things about me”  
Arthur fixed his blue eyes into Jaskier’s one “I have always liked your sincerity” he took a step forward “so tell me, Julian, why do I feel that my servant is right?”  
Jaskier smiled “Because he may be”  
Arthur sighed “Today when I accused Sir Valiant, I saw in my father eyes what he really thought about me… that I was a coward”  
Jaskier looked at him “That’s not true. He was just afraid of that thought… but he knows your value”  
“You speak of me as an object”  
“You do fear to be treated like one, right?” snapped back the bard  
“I am more than the crown prince… I’m his son, a boy who wants to show to people his value but every time I try to speak my mind my father is always there to point his finger at me”  
“Magic scares your father”  
“When I speak that word…he changes completely. In front of his eyes there’s no truth anymore. There are only liars and sorcerers at every corner. And I hate to see him like that. He loses his mind”  
“Then do not tell that word”  
“I had an evidence… and a witness but he was killed before he could tell that to my father. I felt a fool”  
“Think of Merlin, he always looks like a fool in front of your father but in the end, he is right”  
“So you’re telling me that what Merlin said is the truth?”  
“Who am I to deny or to agree? I just say… that Merlin is the most loyal person I have ever met. If he asked for your help, he may have a reason” Jaskier sighed “I should leave, you need to rest”  
“I’ll try. Thanks for coming” Jaskier smiled at the prince  
“You know… I didn’t miss this. You create problems that do not exist” said Jaskier “I fear you may end up like your father one day”  
“Have you ever seen magic around the world?” asked Arthur  
“I did. And it was neither good nor evil…but hear this Arthur Pendragon: If someone tells you to choose the lesser evil…that’s bullshit.- Jaskier chuckled- A person once told me that evil is evil and no matter what you choose, you'll come out bloody and hating yourself… Especially if you do the wrong thing. You may disobey your father or choose to follow his path, but if you feel that what you’re doing is wrong why would you do that?”  
Arthur looked at him in confusion “Than… do you have an opinion about magic? I mean… did you meet sorcerers?”  
“Not in person but I heard stories of great ones and bad ones… So, no one can tell you what path you’ll have to take in the future. Just follow your heart as you always did”

The morning of the final duel arrived. Yennefer smiled at Morgana as she took her place behind the lady “I had a nightmare, Yennefer. I dreamt Arthur’s death” announced Morgana worried taking the sorceress’ hands into hers “You look pale and stressed, my friend. Just try to calm down. He will survive, my lady” reassured her the woman. The sun was already high in the sky and the fight was about to begin but Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Yennefer prayed he had really found a solution.

“Merlin! Did you do it?” asked Ciri meeting him halfway  
“I did, we need to hurry the tournament has already started!” he explained to the girl, grabbing her hand and running to the arena entrance. Ciri panted heavily and looked carefully as Merlin called all his concentration “Bebay odothay arisan quickum” whispered the warlock, a golden flash lit his blue eyes and the snakes came out of Valiant’s shield.  
“You did it!” exclaimed the girl hugging him “I really did it…” murmured the warlock checking the situation.  
Uther got up and pointed him out “He is using magic”  
“And now they see you for what you really are” announced the prince smirking  
“Kill him!” Valiant ordered to the snakes, Arthur took some steps back and Morgana called out for him throwing a sword at him. He killed the first snake and then he had to fight against Valiant who had attacked him. Ciri screamed and looked as Merlin got in front of her in an attempt to protect her from the menace “Ciri!” screamed Geralt running through the arena and beheading the snake.  
Out of nowhere a third snake appeared and Yennefer had to intervened without magic “Do not even try to hurt the king!” yelled the sorceress smashing one of the snake’s head with her heel “You saved my life… Yennefer. How can I repay you?”  
“There’s no need my king…” she murmured embarrassed then sat back as Morgana congratulated with her  
“We’ll discuss this matter later” stated Uther turning to face his own son proudly. 

They were attending another banquet of course; those seemed the main entertainment in courts lately. Morgana was talking with Arthur her knight for the evening and Jaskier was randomly congratulating with other knights.  
“I really thought I was going to lose her” Geralt murmured, Yennefer looked at him  
“Do not think you were about to fail, Geralt. You saved her, in the end, as you always do”  
“You’re right…but my heart skipped a beat”  
she chuckled “That’s called affection”  
“mhh” hummed the witcher checking on his daughter.  
Ciri was talking with Gwen and Merlin while drinking some wine “She’s fine” commented the bard pinching Geralt’s arm “Why did you do that?”  
“I felt the need” explained laughing  
“Idiot”  
“Oh well… I’m proud of you, my champion” whispered in his ear before going in the middle of the room and he started playing his lute to cheer the atmosphere. Geralt growled in anticipation.  
“Will he ever change?” asked Yennefer surprised by Jaskier’s bravery, he for sure had never feared the famous white wolf  
“Why should he? He has all he could ever wish for…as we all do” Geralt said fixing his golden eyes into the sorceress purple ones. All was well no troubles seemed ahead and they finally could leave that damned city, they had their fun, true, but nothing was like home.  
“And to thank your wife for her precious intervention I’ll announce that you’ll be our guest for another week” Yennefer lifted her cup and smiled at the king, Ciri and Jaskier went near them just in time to hear Geralt’s heartfelt fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Merlin the snakes that came out of the shield were just two since one was already beheaded but we needed a third and since they were summoned by Merlin's magic and not from Knight Valiant it seemed reasonable to restore the correct number (I kind of reset effect). 
> 
> Thanks for the support, we hoped you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Lettenhove is one of Camelot's county (Jaskier is viscount since his lost brother is the real count)
> 
> English is not our mother tongue, we're sorry for any mistakes if you find any please kindly point them out and we'll try to correct them.


End file.
